


Day 1- Lingerie

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Making Love, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Summary: Remus enjoys the simple things...
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Day 1- Lingerie

Remus liked the simple things in life. A nice cup of tea, a good book in front of the fire, a quiet night in listening to the rain…

That being said, he doesn’t mind a few luxuries- not diamonds or pearls or gold ( he could never afford that). You, however, already count as a luxury on your own. Someone he never takes for granted, he loves dearly. When you decide to adorn your lovely, comforting body with lace or silk or velvet… well that’s just a bonus.

He loves when you get that glint in your eyes, one full of mischief as you guide his hands to your clothes, urging him to unwrap them, telling him to take his time, prolonging the foreplay that simply undressing provides. As each inch of your skin is revealed, Remus's eyes darken and his breathing shallows, and you can see his Adam’s Apple bob as he gulps when the straps of a new bra are revealed.

Deep red this time. Like succulent cherries, he thinks, grinning wolfishly as he eyes your breasts. He’s almost tempted just to yank the last garments between yours and his flesh off, but he resists, licking his lips and burying his face in the valley between your breasts, groaning at the scent of your skin, the thudding of your heart, the light tickle of the lace on his throat and the scratch of your nails in his scalp. Pressing kisses over the swell of your breasts, he fingers the scalloped edging of the lace gently, appreciating each ridge and wrinkle in the thin fabric.

Having had enough of your breasts (for the time being) his kisses trail lower until his breath is ghosting the sensitive skin at your waist as he urges you to shimmy out of your skirt. He turns to help you toss it aside and a guttural groan catches in his throat when he turns back, utterly starstruck by the sight before him.

Slinking up your legs was the sheerest pair of black nylon stockings, both finishing at your thigh in a lacy trim and held up by- sweet merlin!- a set of garters attached to a matching lace garter belt. His rough fingertips catch on the delicate nylon as he runs his hands up and down your legs, catching the nylon a few times and almost causing a rip.

He wouldn’t dare to be so careless.

You moan quietly as his fingers dance over your hips and thighs and you grasp his arms, looking up at him pleadingly. “Please…” you whisper, and it’s as though a million words are spoken from just that one. Remus’s lips curl upwards into a grin as he makes to unclip your stockings and get rid of your garter belt. Your hands come to his wrists again to stop him, and you fix your eyes on his face as you spread your thighs, revealing that your knickers are crotchless.

Remus almost faints from how quickly his blood rushes to his groin and he groans lowly, falling to his knees as if in prayer, before burying his mouth to your dripping heat, his warm wet mouth and strong tongue getting to work instantly as you grasp his sandy, grey-flecked hair in your fists, crying out for him.

It wasn't long before you climaxed, already wound up from Remus's touching and your own daring at your choice of undergarment, chanting his name out like an ancient spell, bucking your hips up eagerly to meet his mouth as he licks you through your orgasm, his low groans rumbling over your hypersensitive folds. He resurfaced all too soon for your liking, but before you could even form the word ‘please’ for the second time that night, he was buried, balls deep in your core, tugging your tender breasts out of the confines of their lacy cups, hoisting your stockinged legs around his waist as he pounded into you, his hair falling into his eyes and his teeth gritted in a primal snarl. Each snap of his broad hips sent shockwaves of pleasure through you as you scraped your nails down his scarred back, your head tipped back as you cried out filth and he rewarded your words of praise with bruising kisses to your throat. For the second time that night, you felt pleasure coiling tightly deep in the pit of your belly, ready to snap at any moment if he just-

Ah! His thrusting had become sloppy and his pubis has rubbed your clit straight on, the light stimulation of your most sensitive nub sending searing shockwaves of burning pleasure through your entire being, igniting every nerve, every artery, every cell with pure ecstasy as you called out for him, tugging him tight to you as you clasped your legs around his waist, allowing him to pump your womb full of him, gasping and trembling at the force of your orgasms.

He rolled off you and grabbed his wand, and for a moment you think he’s going to vanish the sticky mess he’d left between your thighs, but before you open your mouth, he gives his wand a flick and conjured a gusset for your knickers.

Dazed, you grinned up at him, snuggling into his side as he joins you under the covers. He reached between you and you whimper slightly as you feel the heavy heat of his hand. He doesn’t tease or touch, however, choosing instead to pat the slight wet spot was his seed has already seeped through, sighing contently as he straightens your bra strap, kissing you gently, before you settle into one another for the night, both equally exhausted from your activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is day one of my kinktober challenge which I am posting on my Tumblr fandom-puff.tumblr.com (which you should definitely check out!) 
> 
> be patient with me while I transfer a month's work of one-shots over to here though :)


End file.
